


but I still stay, don't I Tommy?

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Inspired by Music, Manipulation, have i told you dream is an asshole, i struggled so hard with this but it was worth it, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An alternative universe where Tommy doesn't realize how awful Dream is and stays in exile with him, alone.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 49
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	but I still stay, don't I Tommy?

**Author's Note:**

> hi! sorry for being kind of inactive, im in a really bad mental state rn lol  
> this is the most i could write

Everything's fine, isn't it, Tommy? you ask me. You're doing it in vain because I'm hiding.  
I hide from you like a scared kitten letting its nails out of self-defense and snarling at you.  
I hide like a toddler from a horrible needle on a blood draw.  
You're like blood taking - uncomfortable. Shaking cold. The wind shakes me. You're shivering me.   
Everything's fine, isn't it, Tommy? you ask me again as if you could see my problem. I answer yes, and I will give my yes to you like I put everything at your feet. Like myself. Like some cheap, shabby woman who accepts barber money for her body. You've called me that before - not once. But you were never right, were you? I am more than that. Right? - and you don't answer. You never answer. Why don't you answer?

Everything's fine, isn't it, Tommy? you ask me, over and over again, as if I could answer. I do not know the answer. I don't answer. I have nothing to answer for. There is nothing about it. There is no one. You are not here.  
Where are you?

Everything's fine, isn't it, Tommy? - no. It's not okay. Sometimes I imagine you're not even talking to me. That maybe, maybe Tubbo will come to me. That Wilbur is coming back from the dead for me. That Phil notices I'm not anymore. And yet, only you are here. You're the only thing that maybe isn't maybe. You are always here. Thank you.

You're like a sharp denture. An army of dark blades on the edge of my stomach. Sharp knife in the drawer. Hard and chewy like uncooked meat. It's so you. And everything is fine, right? You always say that.

Everything's fine, isn't it, Tommy?  
Everything's fine, isn't it, Tommy?  
Everything's fine, isn't it, Tommy?  
Everything's fine, isn't it, Tommy?  
No.  
I do not know.  
You do not know.  
We do not know.  
Nobody knows. Why doesn't anyone know? I believe everything should be fine, here, alone?

Why are you here? you ask me.  
I don't answer.  
I have nothing to answer.  
There is nothing to talk about.  
There is no one to answer.  
You are not here.

You are not here.  
You are not here.  
You are not here.  
You are not here.  
I'm alone. Where are you? Where are you? Where are you?

* * *

The alarm rings.

It's over.  
The bed is rippling.  
And you are here. Everything is fine. I'm not alone.

Everything's fine, isn't it, Tommy? you ask me. I nod to you, and I give my yes to you. Everything is fine.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you had fun, thank you for reading!


End file.
